<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A dog's personality by darkphoenix168</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605317">A dog's personality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkphoenix168/pseuds/darkphoenix168'>darkphoenix168</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkphoenix168/pseuds/darkphoenix168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution for the Makoto Birthday exchange! Makoto and Sousuke run into each other, both looking for their lost dogs. </p>
<p>Fanty gave me tons of suggestions, and I went with "we met because my dog walked off and decided to go on a stroll with you instead" but I changed it up a little. It's just a fluffy little story; I hope you like it! and Happy Birthday to Makoto!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tachibana Makoto Birthday Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A dog's personality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanty_Writes/gifts">Fanty_Writes</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tired feet dragged up the pathway to a small apartment, an exhausted head hanging low and green eyes could barely focus.  </p>
<p>Makoto Tachibana had moved to the small town for a job opportunity he couldn’t pass up. He got to help start up a swim program at a rec center, but he never imagined it would be this much work. He was up early and home later than he’d like. It had only been three months but it already felt like he’d been at the job for two years.  </p>
<p>His key slid into the lock, Makoto pushing open the door only to be met with a ball of beautiful golden fur and excited slobber.  </p>
<p>“Hello!” all of Makoto’s fatigue slid away at the sight of his shaggy golden retriever, “did you miss me, Kin?” </p>
<p>“<em> Woof! </em>” </p>
<p>“Good boy!” </p>
<p>Makoto laughed as he walked to his room to change. Kin barely sat still as he was hooked up to leash before his master slipped on a pair of running shoes and took his dog for a run.  </p>
<p>The young man had gotten his dog almost a month ago out of loneliness. While he was intending on getting a cat, the sight of the big brown eyes made his heart melt. Kin had been a handful, but he did nothing but love Makoto and everyone else he met. From the shelter’s estimation the dog was about two years old, but had the energy of a puppy. Fortunately, this made Makoto’s morning and afternoon runs all the more exciting. Kin was a wonderful listener and companion, and for now it made Makoto feel a lot less lonely. </p>
<p>The two ran down the park’s path, Kin’s ears and tongue flapping in the wind and his tail held up high. They would pause occasionally for the dog to sniff at a tree or mark his territory, and Makoto would make sure to interject his running with walking. Kin had developed stamina quickly, and he seemed to know the boundaries he could push. </p>
<p>Makoto looked to his watch for a moment, monitoring his heartrate while Kin froze on the path, nose to the air.  </p>
<p>“Hang on a minute,” Makoto panted, “just need too—” </p>
<p>At once Kin ran, Makoto’s relaxed fingers unprepared for his dog’s sudden need to run. </p>
<p>“Ah!” Makoto stumbled as his dog darted away, using his strength to bolt, “KIN! Come back!” </p>
<p>The dog that had been panting for a few minutes after a run was now back to full stamina. </p>
<p>“KIN!” </p>
<p>Despite his disposition as a former high school athlete, Makoto’s athleticism couldn’t catch his dog as the animal darted into the bushes, his leash flying behind him. </p>
<p>“Oh!” Makoto didn’t waste time as he ran into the bush, “Kin! Here boy!” </p>
<p>Makoto called his dogs name repeatedly, running through the leaves and looking around for the bright gold coat. </p>
<p>“KIN!” Makoto was worried now, “KIN! Here boy! Come here!” </p>
<p>Only he could lose his dog within a month of having him. </p>
<p>His dog was usually a very good boy. He was smart, and Makoto managed to get him to sit, roll over, lie down, shake paw, and come when called. Kin still hadn’t learned not to chew Makoto’s shoes but they were making progress. Now? Now Kin was nowhere to be found and wasn’t coming to him. Did he get hurt? They weren’t that far from a road; what if he ran into traffic? </p>
<p>“Shouko!” </p>
<p>Apparently, he wasn’t the only one looking for someone. </p>
<p>As he rounded the bend, Makoto nearly ran into a young man who had his own head up and looking around. Both stumbled back at the almost collision, and Makoto was now looking up at the other person. </p>
<p>He was dressed in a black polo and jeans; he was a bit taller than Makoto, but his hair was a jet black and close to his head. His downturned eyes were a bright teal and his face was set in a serious expression. He looked down at Makoto over his nose and his dark brows narrowed. </p>
<p>“E-Excuse me!” Makoto panted, his hand over his heart, “I didn’t think anyone was in here!” </p>
<p>“Sorry,” the voice was deep, “I wasn’t looking where I was going,” he started to move around Makoto. </p>
<p>“I-I’m sorry,” Makoto stopped the stranger, “but have you seen a gold retriever around here? He’s about this tall,” Makoto held his hand to his knee, “big brown eyes, energetic—” </p>
<p>“I haven’t,” the young man shook his head, “I was about to ask you if you’d seen a German shepherd, actually,” he held up the leash, “she just darted out of the door when I got home…”  </p>
<p>“If I see her, I’ll hold on to her for you,” Makoto promised. </p>
<p>“Maybe we could look together,” the other suggested, “I’m Sousuke, by the way. Sousuke Yamazaki.” </p>
<p>“Makoto,” they quickly clasped hands, “it’s nice to meet you, given the circumstances.” </p>
<p>“You too—” </p>
<p>“Kin!” Makoto immediately turned back to calling for his dog, “Kin! Here boy!” </p>
<p>“Shouko!” Sousuke joined in, “Shou-ko!” </p>
<p>Both young men were now yelling in unison, pausing only to listen for bushes and leaves.  </p>
<p>“Let’s try this way,” Makoto was growing more and more nervous now, “I think I hear something this way.” </p>
<p>Sousuke didn’t argue with him, and both strained their ears for the sound of panting dogs, which Makoto heard after a few moments. </p>
<p>“Here they are!” Makoto broke out into a light jog and rounded the bushes to another clearing, “Kin— Oh!” </p>
<p>Sousuke also froze once he peeked around Makoto. </p>
<p>There was his dog, and Sousuke’s, in a very compromising position. </p>
<p>“KIN!?” </p>
<p>“SHOUKO!” </p>
<p>Both owners ran to their dogs to pull them off one another, Makoto turning a bright red while Sousuke had grabbed his German Shepard and was trying to pull her from underneath a very proud Golden Retriever. </p>
<p>“Off! Get off!” Makoto was chastising his dog, “bad dog!” he looked to Sousuke, “I am so sorry! I-I never thought he’d do something like this! He’s usually very well-behaved and I hadn’t had the chance to get him fixed but I’ve been working with him and—” </p>
<p>“He’s… not fixed?” </p>
<p>Makoto felt embarrassed now. He knew he shouldn’t gotten his dog neutered, but just hadn’t gotten around to it. </p>
<p>“No,” Makoto admitted, “but he hasn’t been, you know, overly active—" </p>
<p>“She isn’t fixed either,” Sousuke admitted quietly. </p>
<p>Makoto felt his heart drop to his stomach. </p>
<p>“Oh… no…” </p>
<p>The next few moments were the two men standing awkwardly in the bush holding their panting dogs. Makoto was going a beet red and Sousuke seemed unsure of what to say, except to invite him over to his home to talk. </p>
<p>“I am soooo sorry,” Makoto whispered, staring down at the rug in dismay. </p>
<p>Sousuke, fortunately, lived quite close to the park. It was a one-story bungalow, with toys for the dog who was immediately shooed off into a crate while Makoto sat on the couch. Kin’s collar was in his hand, and his dog was still trying to sniff at Shouko and the Shepard was whimpering. </p>
<p>“It’s not entirely your fault,” Sousuke assured him, “I should’ve been more careful with her.” </p>
<p>“I should’ve gotten him neutered,” Makoto whimpered, “why didn’t I get it done!?” </p>
<p>“Life gets busy,” a cup of tea was placed in front of Makoto, “I’m not exactly happy with the situation either, but we’re already here.” </p>
<p>“But—” </p>
<p>“It’s partially my fault too,” Sousuke was trying to assure Makoto, “I should have gotten her fixed.” </p>
<p>“Oh…” the young man groaned. </p>
<p>This was just perfect. He moved to this city only three months ago, and gotten the dog a month ago and now he’d gone an gotten some other person’s dog potentially pregnant. </p>
<p>“This is not good,” Sousuke was saying, “she’s a police dog in training,” Sousuke told Makoto, “she can’t get pregnant… she has her certification in about a months time…” </p>
<p>“A police dog!?” Makoto looked up at Sousuke, “does that mean you’re…” </p>
<p>“A police officer? Yes.” </p>
<p>“Oh maan,” Makoto whined, “just my luck,” he looked to the dog happily panting next to him and resting his jaw on the young man’s thigh with big brown eyes looking up at him, “don’t smile at me like that… this is your fault too…” </p>
<p>“Go easy on him,” the officer smiled down at Kin, “what’s his name?” </p>
<p>“Kin,” the young man shrugged, “I got him a month ago.” </p>
<p>“He seems like a bright boy,” Sousuke lent the dog his hand to sniff, “eh?” </p>
<p>Kin happily nudged the hand, his tongue washing over Sousuke’s digits. </p>
<p>“Pity I’m not…” </p>
<p>Sousuke looked over to a very embarrassed and dejected young man. </p>
<p>“Look,” Sousuke said, noticing Makoto’s hanging head, “I’ll keep an eye on Shouko. If it turns out she’s gonna have puppies, we can sort it out from then!” </p>
<p>“I am so sorry,” Makoto repeated, looking down to his dog, “I just wish he was too…” </p>
<p>“Ah… he’s just a dog,” Sousuke seemed surprisingly relaxed about all of this, “he was just doing what his instincts were telling him to do,” he tilted his head, “I can tell he’s not a bad dog.” </p>
<p>“Thank you for being so nice,” Makoto said, his own hand running over the back of Kin’s head, “we… we should go,” Makoto smiled up at Sousuke, “I think Shouko wants out.” </p>
<p>“Oh! Yeah,” the officer looked back to his dog trying to dig her way out of the crate. </p>
<p>Makoto bowed and pulled Kin out of the house, followed closely by Sousuke. </p>
<p>“Please let me know about Shouko,” Makoto said, turning to face Sousuke, “if-if you have vet bills or anything—” </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it,” Sousuke brushed off, leaning against the open doorframe, “I make enough to cover them.” </p>
<p>“But this is my responsibility too!” the young man insisted, “there must be something I can do!” </p>
<p>“Well…” Sousuke looked from Makoto to his dog, “I walk her every time I get home around five,” Sousuke said, “why don’t you join me? It’ll help you keep an eye on Shouko.” </p>
<p>“Oh! I couldn’t,” Makoto protested, “we’ve already caused you too much of a mess—” </p>
<p>“I insist,” the young man smiled, “you’d really be helping me out, actually; I need to make sure Shouko is still properly socialized and she already likes you,” he turned to the dog, “and you, Kin.” </p>
<p>Makoto looked down to his panting dog. In reality, Kin was the only friend he really had here, and, despite the circumstances, another friend wouldn’t be so bad. </p>
<p>“Well… alright,” Makoto agreed, “I’ll see you tomorrow then?” </p>
<p>“Sure,” Sousuke smiled, making Makoto’s stomach flip. </p>
<p>A smile looked very good on Sousuke’s face. </p>
<p>The four started hanging out together after work, Sousuke actually grateful for the opportunity for a run as was Shouko. Makoto kept Kin on a very tight leash around the female dog, though he’s apparently gotten a very horny Golden Retriever. The dog was constantly sniffing around the German Shepard, and the only time Makoto could get an appointment to have his dog neutered was in a month, which did not help. Fortunately, Shouko seemed to be of her heat so any sniffing or attempts were met by harmless nips. Sousuke explained that he couldn’t get her spayed until after her certification, as the surgery would take her out for six weeks or so. Besides; if she was pregnant, he couldn’t get her spayed regardless. </p>
<p>Makoto was very grateful for the first friend he’d made in this new town, especially one that looked like Sousuke. The young police officer was very handsome and he would start bringing Makoto coffee and pastries he’d pick up on his way home. It did turn their runs into walks, but Makoto always took Kin out for an evening one away so it made no difference. Sousuke even started training Kin to do a few tricks, like Shouko could. Makoto learned that once Shouko had her vest off, she was just like a normal dog, and could be walked and pet and play like any family pet. She was a very intelligent animal, and Makoto liked to sit and rub her belly, despite how jealous it made Kin. </p>
<p>The green eyes always found their way to watch Sousuke, and Makoto found his heart beat a little harder for the young man. Even since he was young, he’d always known he wasn’t exactly like all the other boys his age, but he kept it all hidden and locked away. Even during his university years he kept it quiet. He’d been with a few men, enough to know what he liked, but it was never anything serious. But now that he was starting his life in a new town, he was finding that he wanted to find someone to spend the happy moments with him. And a part of him wanted that someone to be Sousuke. </p>
<p>What would Sousuke think of him if he knew? </p>
<p>Sousuke had invited him over a couple of times for dinner, and he was surprising talented in the culinary arts. In turn, Makoto would bring Sousuke over to his house for pizza and a drooling Golden Retriever. Sousuke would oblige the dog when he thought Makoto wasn’t looking, feeding the dog pieces of crusts and cheese. Makoto loved being close to Sousuke, and their movie nights made that all the easier. Not to mention their afternoon walks were comforting and Makoto had felt like he’d finally found a friend in the new town and he didn’t want to lose that.  </p>
<p>Maybe keeping it between him and Kin was the best thing for him. </p>
<p>After a month of them walking together, Sousuke invited Makoto over for a cup of coffee. Grateful for the opportunity, Makoto eagerly agreed, and was greeted by an excited German Shepard one Saturday afternoon. </p>
<p>“Hello Shouko,” Makoto greeted her, “how are you today?” </p>
<p>“Hey!” </p>
<p>Makoto looked up from the dog to her owner, returning Sousuke’s smile. </p>
<p>“Where’s Kin?” </p>
<p>“I kept him at home,” Makoto said, “didn’t want a repeat incident.” </p>
<p>“Good idea,” Sousuke laughed, pulling Shouko back, “these two were like rabbits in heat.” </p>
<p>“He’ll be neutered soon,” Makoto said, “the appointment is in a week.” </p>
<p>“Poor bastard,” Sousuke teased. </p>
<p>“It’s a simple procedure,” Makoto laughed, “besides, it’s not like I was ever going to breed him. It would be cruel to have him have all those hormones and nothing to do it with.” </p>
<p>“I guess…” </p>
<p>Makoto took a seat on the couch with Shouko walking up to him with a stuffed bear in her mouth. Her jaw rested on Makoto’s lap, tail wagging as she tried to encourage Makoto to play with her. </p>
<p>“Shouko had her final test today,” Sousuke said from the kitchen, “she’s all certified now.” </p>
<p>“That’s awesome,” Makoto rubbed the erect ears, “eh? Yeah, you probably did your best!” </p>
<p>“She did,” the officer sounded happy, “I’m very proud of her.” </p>
<p>Shouko woofed through her toy at this, as though she knew she was being spoken about.  </p>
<p>“I take it this means she’s…” </p>
<p>“Not pregnant,” Sousuke told him, placing a mug in front of Makoto. </p>
<p>“Oh…” Makoto deflated a little at this, grabbing one leg of the stuffed teddy bear, “that’s good!” </p>
<p>“You don’t sound too excited,” Sousuke commented, sitting next to Makoto. </p>
<p>“I just… went looking online at pictures of Golden Retriever and German Shepard puppies,” Makoto pulled out his phone to show Sousuke, “look how cute they are!” </p>
<p>“Aw,” Sousuke smiled at the picture, “shame Shouko; you could’ve had some really fluffy puppies.” </p>
<p>Shouko paused her little game of tug-of-war with Makoto to look at her owner calling her name. She looked at Sousuke for a minute longer before she leaned back and pulled against Makoto. The young man growled back jokingly, Shouko’s tail wagging furiously at the game. </p>
<p>“Oh! I meant to thank you for teaching Kin not to chew anymore,” Makoto said, pulling back gently, “my shoes appreciate it.” </p>
<p>“No worries,” Sousuke blew the steam away from his mug, “he’s a smart boy who picks up on those things quickly.” </p>
<p>“That’s cause you’re a good trainer,” the young man said, letting go of the toy as Shouko turned her interest to Sousuke. </p>
<p>“Take it that means you want out…” Sousuke walked over to the back door to slide it open for his dog, “alright.” </p>
<p>Nails clicked on the floor as Shouko walked out the door; Sousuke sliding the glass shut behind her. Sighing, the young man came over to flop back down beside Makoto. </p>
<p>“Thanks for letting me know,” Makoto smiled, “again, I’m really sorry to cause all that stress.”  </p>
<p>“Ah, it’s no big deal,” Sousuke sipped his coffee, “kind of an adventure really; and Shouko got to make a new friend, and so did I.” </p>
<p>“It’s I who needs to thank you,” Makoto smiled, “you’re the first real friend I’ve made since moving here… it’s been great!” </p>
<p>“I’m glad,” Sousuke grinned, looking over Makoto, “so… now what?” </p>
<p>“Now what what?” Makoto asked, his brows raised. </p>
<p>“Now… I’m wondering what my excuse is to keep seeing you.” </p>
<p>Makoto paused with the mug of coffee to his lips. He glanced to Sousuke, the teal eyes staying fixed on Makoto </p>
<p>“We… can still keep walking them together,” Makoto said, a light blush on his cheek, “Kin would get really sad if he couldn’t see you and Shouko—” </p>
<p>“What about you?” </p>
<p>Makoto wondered where this line of questioning was going. </p>
<p>“What about—” </p>
<p>“I’m trying to tell you I like you, Makoto,” Sousuke finally said, chuckling at Makoto’s flustering. </p>
<p>“Oh…” Makoto paused, “wh… why?” </p>
<p>To this Sousuke laughed, but it in no way was meant to be cruel or malicious. </p>
<p>“You’re nice,” Sousuke said, “and cute…” he leaned back, “and every time I looked at you you were watching me so,” he paused, “I’m sorry… I must’ve misread—" </p>
<p>Lips pressed against Sousuke’s, cutting him off. Makoto moved closer to Sousuke, his hands cupping the young man’s jaw and he kissed him gently. </p>
<p>“You… didn’t misread anything,” Makoto admitted after a moment, “but… I thought—” </p>
<p>Sousuke repaid the favor in kind, kissing Makoto and surprising the younger of the two. Makoto closed his eyes at the touch, humming quietly at the taste of coffee and spearmint. He pressed back, and felt Sousuke’s hand slide up his forearm. </p>
<p>“Thought what?” Sousuke teased, parting for a moment with a teasing grin on his lips. </p>
<p>“D… Doesn’t matter,” Makoto shook his head, bringing Sousuke back in for another kiss, this time, Sousuke slipped his tongue into Makoto’s mouth. </p>
<p>Makoto moaned against Sousuke’s tongue, his mouth opening wider and his own muscle sliding against Sousuke’s. Sousuke took the chance to push Makoto on the couch, him now over the younger. Makoto’s hands came to Sousuke’s cheeks, while Sousuke’s eagerly slipped under the young man’s shirt. Fingers started to trail up the toned abdomen, and Makoto hummed at the touch. Green eyes peeked out for a moment, freezing at the sight. </p>
<p>“Wait!” Makoto panted, “Shouko’s—” </p>
<p>“She’s fine,” Sousuke’s lips ran over Makoto’s neck, “she’s—” </p>
<p>Sousuke looked over to the glass, freezing at the sight of Shouko sanding at the door with a ball in her mouth and her curled tail held high. </p>
<p>“Hang on,” Sousuke grunted, getting off Makoto and walking over to the sliding door. </p>
<p>Immediately the dog ran over to Makoto, bouncing and barking at him. Makoto smiled, sitting up and rubbing her behind the ears. It was obvious she’d seen the two of them, and thought they were playing, and she wanted to join. </p>
<p>“Not getting anywhere with you, am I?” Sousuke sighed, letting his dog leap up on him and get back scratches. </p>
<p>“She’s just a dog,” Makoto laughed, making her ears flop up and down, “eh? You just wanted to play.” </p>
<p>Shouko whined at this, her tail still wagging and her putting both of her paws on the couch. </p>
<p>“No!” now Sosuuke gently pulled her back, “off the couch!” </p>
<p>Makoto smiled as Shouko turned her attention to her owner, her body turning to put her front paws on Sousuke’s stomach instead. </p>
<p>“I uh… I need to go get Kin… he’s gonna need a walk soon.” </p>
<p>Sousuke nodded, walking Makoto to the front hall, Shouko trotting beside them the whole way. </p>
<p>“You know… maybe you should let Kin keep his balls,” Sousuke commented lightly, leaning against the walls with his hands in his pockets.  </p>
<p>“Why?” Makoto laughed, one shoe on his foot, “don’t tell me you feel a connection with him!?” </p>
<p>“I’m just thinking… those mixed puppies were cute—” </p>
<p>“And we’re not ready for that responsibility,” Makoto came to stand in front of Sousuke with his arms crossed, “not right now.” </p>
<p>“Alright,” Sousuke looked down at Makoto, “never then?” </p>
<p>“Hmm…” Makoto hummed, looking down at the German Shepard, “maybe… but Shouko’s a working woman now.” </p>
<p>“She can take time off;” Sousuke said, “besides; after they’re weaned, Kin can take over!” </p>
<p>Makoto laughed at this, looking down to the dog looking from one to the other, seeking more scratches and attention. </p>
<p>“Guess Kin needs to be able to have puppies if that’s a maybe…” </p>
<p>“Why are you so insistent my dog keeps his testicles?” Makoto was grinning now, and obliging Shouko’s silent request for attention. </p>
<p>“Because I’d like to have a puppy from Kin and Shouko,” Sousuke explained, “wouldn’t you?” </p>
<p>“Mmm…” Makoto mulled over the idea. “I’ll tell you what,” Makoto said, “if we’re still together after eight months… I’ll reconsider letting Shouko and Kin having puppies…” </p>
<p>“Yeah?” Sousuke grinned, “looks like Kin owes me then.” </p>
<p>“And we’re only keeping one!” Makoto suddenly said, “no more.” </p>
<p>“Fair,” Sousuke’s lips pressed to Makoto’s forehead, “would uh… would you like to join me for dinner?” Sousuke asked, “just the two of us,” he glanced to his dog, “like a date…” </p>
<p>Makoto finished tying his shoes and slowly stood. </p>
<p>“I’d love too,” Makoto smiled, “sorry Shouko… I’ll be taking your Sousuke away for a night,” be bent over, “would that be okay?” </p>
<p>Her head tilted in a way that made Makoto audibly aw.  </p>
<p>“That’s okay,” Sousuke scratched her behind the ears, “she’ll get to interrupt us a lot more.” </p>
<p>“Or… we can go to my place, where Kin can interrupt us,” Makoto teased, “but let’s have dinner first.” </p>
<p>“Sure,” Sousuke said, pausing and then closed the gap to kiss Makoto once more. </p>
<p>“Sousuke!” Makoto couldn’t help but laugh. </p>
<p>“Can’t help it,” Sousuke teased, “I like you.” </p>
<p>“You’re as bad as Kin,” Makoto said, kissing him back all the same. </p>
<p>“Woof.” </p>
<p>Makoto burst out laughing at Sousuke’s teasing.  </p>
<p>“Guess I need to thank Kin,” Makoto said, “if he hadn’t run off—” </p>
<p>“The same could be said for Shouko,” he looked down to the excited girl at his feet, “eh?” </p>
<p>She woofed in response to this. </p>
<p>“I am going to get something to keep his hormones in check,” Makoto admitted, “if we’re going to be spending more time together… I can wait eight months, but I don’t think they can.” </p>
<p>“Doubt it,” Sousuke agreed, “but who’s to say I can?” </p>
<p>“You and I can’t have puppies,” the younger countered. </p>
<p>“True,” Sousuke agreed, bumping foreheads with Makoto, “but I might be like Kin more in more ways than you think.” </p>
<p>“They do say dogs take after their owners,” Makoto laughed, giving Shouko another pat, “guess we’re the other way around.” </p>
<p>“Not such a bad thing.” </p>
<p>“With our dogs?” Shouko nosed her way between the two young men, knowing that Kin would do exactly the same, “not in the slightest.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>